PortForwardWebCam
back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity TableOfContents Subject: MeshAPuser open up ports on the meshbox The strange thing is Jon that when I connect my laptop through the standard wireless router at the office - no meshbox in the equation - I can see the camera and all works well. Its only when I add the Meshbox to the equation that I can't view the camera. I use IE as my browser in both test - with and without the meshbox. This also happens at another Marina we have setup - I can not see the picture whilst connected via the meshbox - take it out everything works well. Strange? open up ports on the meshbox When I first tried the cam I didn't get a picture either but I got all the controls. The second time I tried it I got a message about installing the viewer and after I enabled that I can see some boats... I'm not sure if the cam was just busy before or if my browser was being reluctant to install the active-x component. I'm viewing it from an xp laptop with internet explorer associated as a wireless client to a meshbox and it looks good. For info, the audio and video data seem to come down via tcp streams from ports 5002 and 5003 of the camera. The ip address of the cam didn't seem to be responding to icmp pings and so I suspect it isn't handling icmp properly. Can you disable the icmp blocking/stateful firewall feature of the Linksys router? Try that and see if it helps. If you also have icmp blocked on your office network, that may be related. Double check your browser's active-x permissions if it was just the picture that wasn't showing for you. Thanks for your reply. Basically what I have is this. I installed a wired camera at a Marina which is directly plugged into the Linksys router they have. I do not as yet have any Meshbox installed at this location. I can view the Marina http://64.180.209.33:27 through any web browser from any computer connected to the internet, however when I attempt to view the Marina at my office through my meshbox using the address above I can not see anything. Does this make sense? Port opening on meshbox I need to see a remote webcam and when I am logged on to the internet through my meshbox I can not see the camera. The camera is connected directly to the router has port 27 opened. I can view the camera from any other computer NOT connected through the meshbox so therefore I believe that port 27 is blocked in the Meshbox. Is there a way to manually allow traffic to pass through port 27 or any other port I need to open up? 1. If you are logged on to a meshbox as a wireless client for example on a RepeaterNode node and your camera and GatewayNotes meshbox have ethernet ip addresses in the 192.168.1.x range (and are on the same lan) then it is likely that the problem is that the 192.168.1.x SubNet appears by default on the ethernet port of every wireless meshbox. 2. Change the Wired Local parameter in the core settings menu to another SubNet range for each RepeaterNode that would be between you and the gateway. 3. For example set one of them to 192.168.4.2 and another to 192.168.5.2 4. This means that the meshbox you are on can find the 192.168.1.x address (which as on the gateway lan segment) and it doesn't get diverted to the local lan segment of any meshboxes it passes through. 5. The is the most likely answer as the meshbox doesn't block any outgoing ports (other than those in the firewalling menu) for authenticated users. Map out IP cameras I am trying to help a client map out IP cameras from a particular IP. What is desired is to have one static (real-world) IP with multiple ports, each redirected to a different camera. So typing http://1.2.3.4:1001/ will get one camera, while http://1.2.3.4:1002/ will get another camera. Has anyone successfully done something like this, and if so, how?? Using the directions on the Wiki doesn't seem to work. Category PortMapping , WebCam Category:Sasecurity Category:SSH Category:Mesh